A foamed molding is used in a vehicle, that is, an automobile or the like, in particular, inside a vehicle room or the like. As such a foamed molding, there is a part in which a soft insert component is embedded (for example, refer to Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-03-69287).
For example, in the case illustrated in FIG. 11, a foamed molding 4 having a triple layered structure including a skin material 1, a core material 2 and a foamed layer 3 is provided. In addition, a soft insert component 8 or the like having a triple layered structure including at least a skin material 5, a soft material layer 6 and a core material 7 is provided separately. Meanwhile, the soft insert component 8 can include a four layered structure in which a barrier layer 9 (backing film) is disposed between the soft material layer 6 and the core material 7.
The soft insert component 8 is fitted from a side of the core material 2 into a through hole 11 previously formed in the foamed molding 4, and a flange 13 provided on the core material 7 is fastened and fixed by a screw 14 to a boss section 12 provided on a lower surface of the core material 2, with the skin material 1 and the skin material 5 being maintained to a mutually approximately same level. By using a jig 15 for caulking use, the boss section 12 is caulked as illustrated in FIG. 12 so that the foamed molding 4 and the soft insert component 8 can be integrated (a separate type, a passing-through mounting type).
In addition, in the case illustrated in FIG. 13, a recess 16 is preliminarily formed on a side of the skin material 1 of the foamed molding 4. The soft insert component 8 is fitted from the side of the skin material 1 into the recess 16. Under a state in which the skin material 1 and the skin material mutually 5 maintain approximately the same level, a screw 14 is fastened to a boss section 18 disposed on the core material 7 via a small hole 17 disposed on a reverse surface side of the core material 2. In addition, an end part of the boss section 18 formed rather long can, for example, be caulked using a jig 15 for caulking use so that as illustrated in FIG. 14, the foamed molding 4 and the soft insert component 8 can be fixed in integration (a type with separate bodies and a fitting section, that is, the recess 16, for fixing).
However, in the above described types, the soft insert component 8 is fixed by the screw 14 or caulked by the jig 15 for caulking use against the foamed molding 4 so that increase in the number of parts and increase in man-hours are generated. Therefore, increased cost becomes problematic. In addition, in the case of FIG. 14, the core material 2 of the foamed molding 4 and the core material 7 of the soft insert component structurally overlap so that such needlessness in structure becomes problematic.
Therefore, consideration is given to a foamed molding 34 with a soft insert component, as illustrated in FIG. 15, including a double layered structure having at least a skin material 21 and a soft material layer 22. The foamed molding 34 also includes a soft insert component 24 having only in a vicinity of a marginal part of its lower surface side a rigid body portion. The foamed molding 34 also includes a core material 27 and a skin material 26 having an insert component fixing portion 25 to which the soft insert component 24 can be fixed. The soft insert component 24 along the skin material 26 and the core material 27 are set to a foam molding mold 28 under a state in which the soft insert component 24 is fixed to the insert component fixing portion 25 with a mutually approximately aligned surface formed between the two members. Foaming agent 32 (chemical) is infused from an infusion opening 31 disposed on the foam molding mold 28 into a foaming space 29 shaped between the core material 27, the skin material 26 and the soft insert component 24. As illustrated in FIG. 16, foam formation of the foaming agent 32 is performed at the foaming space 29 so that a foamed layer 33 is formed. Therefore, molding of the foamed molding 34 with the soft insert component as illustrated in FIG. 17 is considered. In addition, the soft insert component 24, although not particularly illustrated, can be shaped to have a triple layered structure having a barrier layer (backing film) on a reverse surface side of the soft material layer 22.
However, in the above described molding method of the foamed molding 34 with the soft insert component, as illustrated in FIG. 16, the soft insert component 24 gets compacted because it is weaker than a foam pressure of the foaming agent 32. In addition, the shape of the insert component fixing portion 25 of the skin material 26 to fix the soft insert component 24 does not match the shape of the soft insert component 24 so that spaces are generated between the two. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 18, a stick out part of the foamed layer 33 from the space generated (stick out part 35) becomes problematic.
In addition, when the foamed molding 34 with the soft insert component is released from the foam molding mold 28 and opened, as illustrated in FIG. 18, the soft insert component 24 crushed due to the foam pressure restores and bloats out towards a surface side (bloated part 36) so that the same level as the skin material 26 is not maintained. Thus, there is a problem that a product of bad external fitting qualities is obtained. An object of the present invention is to provide a foamed molding with a soft insert component and a molding method thereof having good external fitting qualities in which no sticking out portion of the foamed layer is generated and an approximately aligned surface is maintained between the skin material and the soft insert component.